


Quiet is Violent

by mitakaswife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitakaswife/pseuds/mitakaswife
Summary: What happens when a pretty haired goth boy, a scared nerd, and a psychopathic rich ginger share a school together? Even more characters are soon to be introduced. ^^
This is only my first fic on here please be nice!!





	1. Chapter 1

Another long day at Starkiller Base High……..at least for Mitaka.

“Get rekt bitch!” Kylo Ren shouted while shoving the young dark haired nerdy man into a locker. Blood poured from Mitaka’s forehead and onto the tile floor.

“Ren why?”” he whined, beginning to cry. “I thought we were friends?”

Befire he could respond, Armitage walked by, glancing down at the weak boy before him. \

“mm, what do we have here?” he murmured, swiping a few drops of blood from the locker. He licked the blood off his fingers slowly, scaring Mitaka. Then, he noticed Kylo’s expression.

_Is he?? No, not even Ren is that sick._

“I should probably go to the nurse or something” Mitaka said, interrupting Hux’s suspicious thoughts.

“Yes, go,” Hux replied, flicking his wrist towards the direcention of the nurse’s station. Mitaka ran off hurriedly, leaving Ren and Hux alone in the hallway.

“Why do we use Mitaka as our punching bag anyway?” Kylo asked, trying not to notice a drop of blood in the corner of Hux’s mouth.

He’s literally bloodthirsty, Ren thought. And yet he’s the one we’ve ended up with as leader of our group. “Mitaka’s family have been servants of my family’s for years,” Hux replied. “Besides, my father built this school. It’s not as if I’m going to be in any trouble. You want to avoid trouble, don’t you Ren?”

“Of course” Kylo replied, narrowing his eyes. Hux was up to something. He always was. “We should actually get to class.” Hux snorted. “As if it matters. I’m only here because it’s required that I get an official education. But we all know I’m smarter than everyone who works here anyway.”

“Your dad works here,” Kylo pointed out.

Hux looked conflicted for a moment, then huffed. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

Kylo shrugged—this was Hux’s world and he was just along for the ride. But soon he would have to make a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I forgot this fic even existed xD
> 
> Well almost a year later i decided to revisit this because i was scribbling some thoughts down in class i wanted to use. So uhhh....yeah that's it! I am not a super experienced writer but I just do this for fun and I hope you ennjoy! ^^

Ren followed Armitage to class, resigned to following the ginger boy's orders.

 

"Do you trust me, Ren?" the red head asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the hallways while class was in session.

 

Kylo paused to consider before answering.

 

"Honestly?" he replied

 

"You must always be honest with me, Ren" hux chided, almost mockingly.

 

Kylo looked him straight into his piercing blue eyes before he spoke with conviction

 

"No."

 

Armitage's eyes widened with shock. "Then why do you follow me everywhere? Take commands from  me?"

 

Kylo looked downward solmemluy. 

 

"When I came to this school, I had no one. No family, no one from my old school. You know..." he turned a way, almost trembling. "You know what happened at my last school. You--you and Mitaka and Thannison and Phasma...I have no one else in this world. I suppose that's pathetic, since I doubt any of you care for me much at all.

 

Kylo wasn't sure why he was spilling all these deeply held secrets, but now he couldn't stop himself. Seeing Mitaka's blood reminded him of things from his past, and hux had a way of drawing informatiuon out of anyone. Kylo had an uncanny ability to interrogate people with what everyone called "His Gift," but Hux had different methods of doing things-sometimes even more affective than Kylo's.

Armitage grabbed Kylo by the shoulders suddenly, startling the raven haired boy. He stared deeply into Kylo's dark eyes.

 

"I am glad you are honest with me." He stated, causing Kylo to jolt in surprise. This was unexpected. He had just implied that having Hux as one of his only supports was pathetic. He'd just admitted he didn't trust hiM!!

 

"BUT," Armitage continued. "You cannot be this honest with anyone else in the school. You need to show strength at all times. That is the only way we will continue to maintain domininace at this school. And if my father sees you looking pitiful and sad..." Hux sneered. "You may be denied access to the privileges that come with knowing me.'

 

Kylo nodded. He understood perfectly.

 

"maybe we should actually go to class" he said. "we need to at least present some appearance that we care."

 

Hux chuckled. "But of course." walking a few steps ahead, he turned and said softly, "Come along pet."

 

Kylo nearly jumped in surprise. What on earth did he mean?? Kylo thought that he should probably be offended, but something about it felt...good. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of any deviant thoughts.

 

Why did Armitage have this hold on him? Why did he obey the commands of a scrawny ginger boy when he had "The Gift" that so many people respected and feared? Maybe...he WANTED to submit. 

Silently, Kylo followed Hux down the hallway, lost amidst his thoughts.


End file.
